Return To Me
by BornWithDragonWings
Summary: They were on Tenrojima for seven years. Natsu had missed seven years of his own daughter's life. He had left his fiancé, Lucy, to fend for herself. But now he is back, but though he was frozen, her life went on. Now Natsu has to deal with an overprotective father, stubborn brother and angry dragon to get her back. And even then, will she still love him?
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up to find a pair of arms wrapped protectively around my waist. Though there had been a time when I would have flipped and shoved him out of the bed, I merely smiled and snuggled closer into the fire dragon slayer's chest. His arms tightened and I heard him chuckle while burying his face in my hair.

"Morning, Beautiful." He mumbled softly.

"Mmm, morning." I whispered back, opening my eyes. I found his onyx orbs gazing back at me lovingly and in that moment I couldn't have been happier. I leaned up and kissed him gently.

We were interrupted by what sounded like a war cry before something landed on top of the two of us. I screamed in mock terror and covered my face with my hands. When I pulled them away I saw a four-year-old box of giggles. "Morning, Mama! Morning, Daddy!" She shouted happily.

Natsu laughed. "Good morning, Suki."

He sat up and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pouted. "Daddy, do you have to go?"

That's right. I had almost forgotten. Natsu had been chosen for the S-Class exams, along with a few others. He and Happy had been training for weeks. They were intent on winning. Cana had asked me to be her partner, but I had to stay here and take care of Natsuki. But I had wished her luck in building up the courage to tell Gildarts her true identity, which she had explained to me a few days before. I was a bit disappointed that I couldn't go, but knew that they would be back before I knew it.

We sent Natsuki off to get ready for school and got out of bed, getting dressed.

Natsu turned to me. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" His eyebrows furrowed in worry, but I waved him off and hugged him.

"It's only for a few weeks, Natsu. You've been gone on missions for longer. We will be fine, and I'll be here when you get back." I assured him.

He leaned his head against mine and stared into my eyes. "You'd better be." He seemed to be debating something while he searched my face. When he made his decision, he pulled back ever so slightly. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled something out. "I was planning on doing this when I get back, but…"

He held out a small gold ring. "…I think it's already long overdue."

I watched in awe as he slipped the gold band around my right ring finger. I looked up at him, uncertain if this was really happening. He grinned at me and continued. "Just so that you remember your mine. Marry me, Luce?"

I beamed back and kissed him. He deepened the kiss instinctively and I felt him smile against my mouth. The kiss lasted for eternity, but it wasn't long enough. When we finally broke for air, he laughed delightedly. "I'll take that as a yes?"

I nodded. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

He lifted me by the waist and spun me around in the air, still laughing. Suki came in, her blond hair up in pigtails. "What's going on?"

The pinkette put me down and knelt, holding out his arms. She rushed into them, sensing the good mood. He picked her up and looked back and forth between us. "Suki…Mama and Daddy are getting married."

She froze for a moment. Then, slowly, her chocolate brown eyes widened and she squealed. "Hurray!"

* * *

><p>I held Suki on my shoulders and waved as Natsu and the others boarded the ship to Tenrojima. She was grinning, her fangs clearly visible. "By Daddy! By Auntie Erza! By Auntie Lisanna! Bye Auntie Mira! By Gramps! By Auntie Levy! By Gajeel! By Gray! By Wendy-chan! By Gildarts! By Cana! By Happy!"<p>

Natsu turned as waved, mouthing _I love you_, before continuing on to the ship.

_I love you too, _I mouthed back, smiling. Once the boat had set sail, Suki jumped down and ran off to play with Romeo, who was only two years older than her.

I was happy for them. They had finally got the chance to become S-Class. But no matter how hard I tried to ignore it, I couldn't shake the feeling of dread that was growing in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later<strong>

The guild sat in a stunned silence as the man in the magic council uniform gave us his condolences. "We are terribly sorry for your loss." He turned and walked out of the guild hall. I watched him with dead eyes.

All I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sob. They were gone. All of them. Erza and Gray and Happy and Wendy and Carla and Master and Lisanna and Mira and Elfman and everyone else. Even Natsu. The world seemed to dull and I was reminded of the years that I had spent with my father. I tried to convince myself that the world was still colorful, but all I could see was black and white. He was gone. What was I supposed to do?

"Mama?" I heard a small voice ask. My gaze drifted to Natsuki. Tears filled her wide, milky brown eyes and she gazed at me, unsure of what she was supposed to do.

_That's right. Suki. I have to go on for Suki. _However much I loved my daughter, she had always been much closer to her father than she was too me. He was always the one who dried her tears and made her smile. I didn't know what to do. So I did the only thing I could. _Get it together Lucy. You are all she has left. No more tears. Not now, not ever._

_ Tears are for those who can afford to cry._

I opened my arms and she rushed into them, sobbing into my shoulder. "I-I want Daddy."

I rubbed her back and stared lifelessly at nothing. "Me too, sweetheart. Me too."

She wasn't the only one crying. Throughout the guild you could hear weeping from all directions. Romeo was hugging his father, Bisca and Alzack were staring at the ground. Laki seemed to be trying not to break down, and similar reaction were found with everyone else.

"Who will be guild master?" Wakaba asked, refusing to let recent events stop Fairy Tail from living.

"I will." Macao stood and searched the faces of his family. No one objected. Macao sighed. "Listen, I am just as shocked as you are. We just lost all of our main members. But we mustn't give up hope. Think about those who were on that island. Do you truly believe that they would let something like a dragon attack stop them?"

Max spoke up. "What are you trying to say, Macao?"

The new guild master continued. "I am trying to say that- no matter what those council guys think- our nakama will return. I know that the chances are slim, but I refuse to believe that they are gone. It may take months. Maybe even years. But I just _know _that they are alive. And somehow they will get back to us. No matter what it takes. So what do you say we get off of our asses and run this guild so that they have a home to return to? We are Fairy Tail, and we are not going to drop out of this race we call life. We may crumble and fall, but if we cannot walk then we will crawl to the finish line. Who's with me?!" He cried.

We cheered and raised our pointer finger and thumbs into the air. The corner of my mouth peeked up. _How could I be so silly? As long as I believe in him, Natsu will return to me._


	2. Chapter 2

**3 months later**

**Lucy's POV**

Laki was watching Natsuki for the day while Max and I went on a mission. Over recent events, the three of us had become rather close.

The mission was simple. Find some bandits whom had been terrorizing a city and defeat them. Easy enough. We finished it with time to spare. As it turned out, the mayor himself had been the leader of the bandits. Apparently he thought we were stupid or something. I had had a suspicion about him since we set foot in his mansion, so I used my 'charms' to distract him while Max searched for the stolen goods. The old pervert fell for it and Max found the objects within the hour.

Since we had time, we had decided to walk back to Magnolia. It was only a few hours away on foot.

After about an hour, Max turned to me. "I'll be right back. Nature calls."

I wrinkled my nose and nodded. "I'll go find a place to rest."

He ran off and I was left alone. I made my way over to a fallen tree and sat down, admiring the scenery. At this time of day, the forest seemed almost…magical. The way the light shined on the leaves of the trees above gave the place a sort of greenish glow, and animals would occasionally rustle in the canopy or hop around on the ground.

I heard a twig snap and my head whipped in that direction. The place went eerily quiet. "Max?" I called. There was no answer. I stood and made a step towards the place where the sound had come from. "Max, this isn't funny."

"L-Lucy?" A voice asked.

I froze. That voice didn't belong to Max. "Who's there?"

A boy stepped out from behind a tree. He had messy, dark brown hair that fell down to his shoulders and a pair of dark chocolate eyes that seemed strangely familiar. The boy looked about fifteen and was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with no shirt. What drew my attention, though, was the pendent around his neck. It was a stone about the size of a dollar coin and blood red. The stone was hung around his neck with a black cord and held on my silver wire. It looked rather fragile, but I knew for a fact that it was invincible and could not be destroyed by even the most powerful of magic. I would know. I was the one who made it.

I had only ever made three. One for me, one for my mother…

And one for him.

"Dimitri?" I asked breathlessly. It was impossible. He was supposed to be dead.

"Lucy-nee?" His eyes widened. "Lucy-nee!"

"You're alive!" I squealed, running into his arms. I wrapped mine around him and laughed for the first time in months. "I thought you were dead, Dimka!" **(Stole the nickname from Vampire Academy. It just fit.) **

He laughed. "Yeah, I am so sorry about that. Mother believed that it was best."

I pulled back and looked at him. "Mama?"

He sighed. "Before she died, Mom knew that Dad wouldn't accept us for our true nature. She said that we were safer apart, and that we would meet again when we needed each other most. That was right before she died. A week later, I faked my death and ran away from home."

Oddly, I wasn't surprised. It was true that we had to keep ourselves hidden from papa as children. At least part of the time. If he found out what we really were, what we had inherited from mama, he would have killed us. At least at the time."Where did you go?"

"To the mountains. I stayed with a sweet old woman named Hilda. She was like a grandmother to me, taking me in and teaching me how to control my powers. But a few weeks ago she passed away of old age. I've been out here since then." He smirked. "I guess that's why I need you. '_When you need each other most'_, she said. So, why do you need me older sister?"

I opened my mouth. Then closed it again. Might as well tell him the truth. "When mama died and you disappeared, papa turned cold. He treated me more like an object than a daughter. So, when I was sixteen, I ran away from home. For about six months I traveled around Fiore. Then I went to Hargeon town and met a boy named Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. He took me to Fairy Tail and I joined the guild." I took a deep breath before continuing. "I made so many friends there, and we went on many adventures. Natsu never left my side. I guess you know what happened next. We fell in love."

He smiled a bit. "Sounds happy."

I looked down. "We were."

"Were? What happened?" He looked confused then angry. "If he hurt you I swear-"

"No, no. Nothing like that. Fairy Tail likes to party, though. And one night I guess we got a little too drunk. All I remember was waking up next to Natsu in bed. A week later I found out I was pregnant. Now I have a four-year-old daughter." He grinned, but I carried on. "Natsu proposed three months ago. I know what you are thinking; Why on Earthland did he take so long? But we weren't in a hurry. We had planned on telling the guild as soon as he got back from the S-Class exams. But…well, you must have heard about Tenrojima."

He thinks for a moment before realization dawns. "God, Lucy-nee. I am so sorry."

I felt like breaking, but refused to let myself cry. "Nothing to do about it. I have to go on for my daughter and the guild."

He sighed. "I wish I had your confidence. At least you know what you need to do. I've been wandering around aimlessly."

I blinked, a small smile forming on my lips. "Well…why don't you join Fairy Tail?"

His eyes widened. "Me? But I'm not a mage. At least, not any type of mage they would have come across before. I'm dangerous."

"So am I. More so than you are, if I remember correctly. But Fairy Tail believes that I'm just a Celestial Spirit Mage. And for their own protection, it will stay that way. You can use your Emotions Magic as your cover."

Dimitri thought it over. And then I knew, from the sly grin on his face, _exactly _what he planned to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy's POV  
><strong> Max hadn't asked any questions. I hadn't brought it up. Dimitri had seemed happy enough, whistling a familiar song all the way home. It reminded me of old times, trudging through the woods side-by-side. Like when we were young and we used to go on all of those adventures.

As children, Dimka and I had been inseparable. He was five years younger than me, but was still my best friend. He, Mama, Daddy and I had been perfectly happy. When the accident happened, I was eleven and he was six. After mama died, there had been a fire in his bedroom. Everything has been turned to ash and dust. We never found his body.

But, I suppose, there wasn't a body to find. My little brother was alive. I wonder how father would react. After their deaths, I had often thought about what it would be like if Dimka was alive. Maybe father wouldn't be so cruel. Or maybe he would be worse. Either way, at least I wouldn't have been alone.

I understood why he did it though. To protect our secret.

When we arrived at the gild, Fairy Tail was quiet. It had been that way since Tenrojima. I hoped that my brother would bring some life back to my family.

I opened the door and grinned. "I have news!" I sang cheerfully.

Everyone looked at me in surprise. They had a right to, since I hadn't barely smiled in months. "What is it, Mama?" I heard a voice ask. I looked over to see Laki holding Natsuki. I walked over and held my arms out, chuckling a bit while she climbed into them.

I turned around and pointed to Dimitri. The others followed my gaze, their eyes widening. "Fairy Tail," I spoke softly, "meet my brother, Dimitri Heartfilia."

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later<strong>

"When were you planning on telling me?" Dimka asked as walked to the guild.

I blinked at him in surprise. "Telling you what?"

"That you are pregnant." He said casually. I stopped walking and stared at him.

"H-How…?"

He rolled his eyes and stood next to me. "I'm sixteen, Lulu-nee. I can read the signs. Besides, I can sense it. How far along are you?"

I looked down sadly. "A little over three months."

He gave me a sympathetic look. "Dragneel didn't know, did he?"

I shook my head. "I was planning on telling him when he got back, but…"

Dimitri reached over and pulled me into a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder, but no tears came. I was all cried out. "Does Suki know?"

I nodded. "We were planning on surprising him after the exam. That way if he passed, I could say 'Congratulations! Perfect timing, since I'm pregnant', and if he lost, Suki could tell him 'Sorry Daddy, but hey at least I to be a big sister!'" I buried my face deeper into my little brother's shoulder. "God, Dimka. I miss him so much."

"I know, Lucy. I wish I could have met him. But hey, Macao says that there is still a chance that they could have survived!" Dimitri tried.

I laughed bitterly and pulled away. "It was Acnologia who attacked them, little brother. We both know better than anyone how powerful he is. No one lives through that kind of attack, not even Fairy Tail."

He tilted his head. "Speaking of dragons, when are you going to tell your daughter what we are? I know she has the power, Lulu. I can sense it."

I looked away. "I don't know. Until I found out that you were alive, I wasn't planning on telling her at all. It's dangerous to even have the knowledge of that kind of power, let alone wield it yourself. Suki is in even more danger herself, considering the fact that she is also Half-Dragon Slayer." I put a hand on my stomach. "I'm scared to think of what would happen to her and the baby if people were to find out."

"All the better reason for her to know, so she can defend herself." He argued. "She has to know. Soon."

I nodded knowingly. "Yes, I understand. I'll tell her before the baby is born."

* * *

><p><strong>Four Months Later<strong>

**At the Guild**

"Twins?!" I shouted in shock as Laki slowly brought her hands away from my large stomach.

She nodded. "Yes, according to the Lacrima, twin boys."

I stared to feel woozy and sat down. Suki ran up and took my hand. "Mama, wha's twins?"

I squeezed her hand in mine and looked down at her. "It means that there are two babies, instead of just one. Mama has two baby boys in her stomach."

Suki thought for a moment (Probably mentally filing away the information), before smiling largely at me. "Ima have two wittle brovers?"

I nodded and looked away. "Suki, why don't we go home for a little bit. Mama has something important to tell you."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're ready?" Dimka asked me as we walked into the living room where Suki was drinking some hot chocolate.<p>

I nodded. "She deserves to know. With these boys on the way, it is vital that she understand the power that we wield. To learn how to use it for protecting the ones she loves, instead of destroying them." I told him. "Besides, you said yourself that I have to tell her the truth."

He was silent. We sat down on either side of Suki and she looked up at me in curiosity. I held out my arms and the young blonde climbed into my lap. "Suki, you like to read, do you not?" I began.

She tilted her head. "'Course I do, Mama. You knows dat." She spoke to me, giggling a bit. "Why you askin a siwwy qweston?"

I smiled at her. Though she was mature for her age, she still had that toddler-like way of pronouncing things. It made her sound much younger than she acted. "You read a lot of books on ancient magic, right?" She nodded, and I continued. "What do you know about DragonBloods?"

Her eyes widened, and to my surprise, her face lit up in a wide grin. It broke my heart how much she could be like her father. "I wed a book about DwagonBwoods a few weeks ago! It was cawled 'Wost Ancent Magics'. DwagonBwoods are weawwy ware and most peopwe fink dat dey don't exist anymowe. Dey are supposedwy part dwagon. But nobody knows anytin else. Dey awe berry secwetive."

I nodded. Only DragonBloods themselves knew the true extent of their powers. "Well, Suki, you are right. DragonBloods like to keep their powers hidden because there are very bad people out there who want to destroy them. They have been known to be perfectly fine for years, but then one day just snap and accidentally hurt someone that they care about. Because of this reason, DragonBloods have been hunted down and killed for hundreds of years. In fact, nobody even knows if any of them are still alive. There has not been a recorded case of any DragonBloods for over a hundred years. But there is some information that is _not _in the books."

She looked at me expectantly, and I looked over at Dimka. "Dimitri can tell you."

Suki whipped around to stare at her uncle. "Uncle Dimka?"

He smiled down at her. "A long, long time ago, there was a woman named Lania DiAngelica. She was an average girl, someone that no one would ever expect to be anything except for a Blacksmith's daughter. She worked in her father's shop, taking orders and making deliveries. She went to the villages gatherings and helped out with the children when parents wanted to go out. Everyone knew her, and the believed that they knew everything about her. But Lania had a secret."

"What was it?" Suki asked. Dimitri nodded at me to continue on. My daughter turned to me, obviously caught up in the story before it had even begun.

I spoke softly, speaking the words that I knew by heart. "Lania was in love with a boy. A young man whose name is not known. She would sneak out at night and meet him in the forest that bordered the village. And the boy loved her as well. In fact, he even entrusted her with his deepest secret. He was a DragonBlood."

Suki gasped. "But soon the villagers discovered his secret. DragonBloods were already greatly feared during those times. They sent out search parties to capture him. He was forced to flee. Lania never saw him again. Not even a few weeks afterwards, she discovered that she was with a child. For weeks, the girl hoped and prayed that her unborn child would be human, so that it would not be endangered for its entire life. But sadly, it was not to be. Lania gave birth to a DragonBlood. A little girl by the name of Layla."

Before the child could interrupt, Dimitri carried on. "Lania ran away with her daughter, hoping to find sanctuary far away from her country. She built a cottage in the woods not far from here. The woman befriended a mage, who felt sorry for her and cast protection spells o the cottage. Lania raised her daughter there in secret, and on Layla's sixteenth birthday, they left the cottage. Layla had trained her powers to perfection, so that she would never hurt her mother nor anyone that she would love in the future. Soon, she met a young man named Jude Heartfilia. They fell in love, married, and lived in a large mansion while running a very successful business together. Layla all but forgot about her heritage, her mother, and the cottage in the woods. At least, until she gave birth to a child of her own. Can you guess who that is?"

Suki slowly turned away from her uncle to stare at me. "M-Mama?"

I smiled sadly. "Yes, love. Layla was my Mama. I am a DragonBlood. So is your uncle, and so are you."

Suki was frozen, her lips just barely forming words. It came out in no more than a whisper, but I heard her loud and clear. "But my bwook said dat DwagonBwoods can't die. Gwanma Layla died a wong time ago, wight?"

I looked down. "It is true that DragonBloods-and their mates- stop aging at twenty-one. After that, you could say that they are 'frozen in time' but still grow with the years. We are immortal, but that does not mean that we cannot be killed. And if a DragonBlood dies, their mate loses their immortality and continues aging from there on. It is a cruel fate, having to watch your friends grow old and die while you stay the same. Unaging, unmoving. I don't look forward to my life ahead, but I know that as long as I have you and Dimitri by my side, I will be okay."

Suki looked up at me. "DwagonBwoods mate?"

I nodded. "Just like Dragon Slayers."

"Is Lania still awive?" She interrogated.

"Yes, Grandmother is still alive. She is somewhere on the other side of Fiore right now. She claims that she loves to travel, but I think that she is secretly looking for the boy. She has not aged a day since she turned twenty one, meaning that he is still alive. And she is still his mate."

Suki thought for a moment. "Was Daddy your mate?"

I looked down, nodding again. "But your Daddy didn't know it. I have never told anyone what I am. And Suki? You have to protect this secret with your life. Your uncle and I will teach you to control your powers, but you have to put in the effort. It is easier to learn at your age." I put a hand on her cheek. "Now that Daddy is gone, I will need you to help protect this family."

Suki looked at me with determination in her eyes. "Yes Mama. I undewstand."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later<strong>

I screamed in agony. "Shh, Lucy. Just one more push." Laki tried to sooth me.

Distantly, you could hear a baby crying, but I was too focused on getting the other one out of me to notice. Sucking in a breath, I shoved as hard as I could before breathing a sigh of relief. Laki held up the other little boy and smiled at me.

"Congratulations, Lucy." I reached out my arms to both her and Dimitri. They put the two small children in my arms and I looked down at them. Two identical pairs of onyx eyes blinked up at me. I started rocking them and their crying ceased almost instantly.

"What do you want to name them?" Dimitri asked me.

I looked down at them. The first was reaching up at me. I leaned down and planted a kiss on his fingers fondly. "You are Hakim."

I turned to the second. He had already fallen asleep, resting peacefully in my arms. I noticed that he was just a bit smaller, a bit frailer than his brother. It was barely noticeable. "This one is Lukias."

Laki smiled. "Well then, welcome to the world, Hakim and Lukias."


	4. Chapter 4

**I have decided to put this story, along with a few others, up for adoption. Please visit my profile for more information. Thanks!**


End file.
